


Forgiving a Betrayal

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pan (2015), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan & The Pirates, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: A little bit of smee in my story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook is at it again, causing trouble all throughout Never-land. And Peter Pan has come to fix it... again. So what will he do when Hook reveals a big secret that could end their conflict once and for all? Can Peter really trust Hook?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young man laid lazily from a tree branch, his brown hair hanging over his eyes. "Your hair is getting long again, Peter." another boy said. Peter pulled at his brown locks slowly. "I guess. But who's got time for that?" he mumbled. "Maybe you'd have more time if you weren't so lazy." the boy teased. Peter looked down into the silver-blue eyes of the person, who he now realized was a girl. "I'm not lazy. Why're you here anyways?" Peter answered. "Well, I'm certainly not here to clean up your messes, if that's what you were hoping." the young girl. Peter sat up and faced her. "Then why are you here, Wendy?" Peter waved his hair out of his face. "Did you not hear yet? I figured the lost boys would have told you already." Wendy crossed her arms. "You didn't answer my question." Peter pointed out. Wendy flinched a bit and looked him in the eyes. "The pirates. They came ashore. And then they just left without doing anything. The boys thought it was weird." Wendy said shyly. "Maybe we could go up there today and see what all the fuss is about." Peter answered, closing his eyes again. "Speaking of the boys, why haven't they come back yet?" Wendy mumbled half to herself. "They said they would be back at noon." Peter waved his hand dismissively. "It's past noon." Wendy answered. "Oh. Then we should probably see what they're up to?" Peter said in a questioning manner. He was feeling tired today for some unknown reason that Wendy called a cold. 

 

"Then get up off your lazy bum and lets get going!" Wendy cheered. 


	2. New Beginnings (AKA Chappie 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe things wouldn't have ended this way if it had started differently.   
> -Me and my wisdom filled awesomeness (no offense Prussia but I'm more awesome)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey minna! Another chapter! Yay! Life goes on for my unfortunate readers. I did not reseaRCH THIS AT ALL. I KNOW. I'M A HORRIBLE HOMO SAPIEN. BUT TO HELL WITH BEING HUMAN! FOR NOW I WILL BE JUST AN AUTHOR-SAMA! ALL OF THIS WAS WRITTEN BY MY UNfortunate hand after watching the Pan and the other Disney/Not-so-Disney Peter Pan movies. But I take no credit for thou art! Tis' only a blessing to write nonsense and make sense at the same moment. All credit goes to Disney and whoever wrote Peter Pan in the first place. Onto the story!!!

Peter had almost no idea how he had gotten himself into this mess, lying on the ground at the mercy of the pirate James Hook. When Peter had gotten to the place that Wendy had spoken of, he was almost immediately ambushed by pirates. The lost boys had apparently been nearby at the moment and overheard the commotion, so they came to help their beloved Peter. At some point Peter had realised that in the heat of the fight, Hook had led him to a deserted spot. Peter flew above the unsuspecting pirate and kicked at his head. But then Hook had done something unexpected. He started chanting something strange. "Miracula non credunt in me Non credo lectum tempus fabulas Credo nihil in terram!" he said, each word seeming to weigh down on his being until he crumpled to the ground. Which would lead to his current predicament. He stood back up with great difficulty and smiled. "Looks like the cott fish has learned a new trick!" he taunted. Hook retaliated with a swing of his sword, which Peter barely evaded because his movements were suddenly sluggish. "Without being able to fly or move quickly, you are at my mercy." James gloated heavily. 

Peter laughed sharply. "You still think that?" Hook growled at his remark and stabbed at him again, this time leaving a gaping hole of blood to flow out of his chest. Yet Peter still smiled, showing no sign of pain on his face. Peter's energy suddenly drained as he fell to his knees again. "You have any last words, boy?" Hook asked without a seam of emotion. "Last words? You can pick any words you like." Peter answered answered almost cheerily. Hook raised the handle of his blade and swung it down full force upon his head, Peter's body crumpling to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that kinda sucked. And it was still short. It was just the perfect place to end a chapter. Right at the death of Peter Pan...


	3. A Deal and a Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the life of me, I cannot kill off my characters without gore! So here you go! Peter is alive! Kill me now. If I kill any characters, I will make it super dramatic, gory, and heart-wrenching. Here's another of my own existentialist quotes:
> 
> If love was a flower dying in the heat of the desert, what is death?  
> -my awesomeness (I'm still better than you, Prussia!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Yay! And- ugh -exams. I'm going to defeat the exams the same way Eren Jäger defeats titans this year; full of rage and having no idea what I am doing! The ultimate strategy for defeating the exams!  
> By the way, I am probably just going to call him James because it's better than just Hook (in my opinion).

Peter heard the sound of cursing a few feet away from him, but didn't bother opening his eyes, seeing as his head hurt like hell at the moment.

_Wait. Hurt?_

He rubbed the back of his head and blinked wearily at the wooden ceiling. He looked around to see the familiar and nostalgic sight of the bridge of a ship. Peter groaned, his head hurting much more now that he was fully awake. Hook turned from his spot by the desk and let out a final curse before standing up straight and moving next to Peter. "You okay?" Hook asked, a small amount of empathy in his voice. Peter let out a dry laugh. "Considering the situation, I'd say I'm fine. Why didn't you kill me, though?" he didn't really seem to be asking but giving more of a statement. Hook mumbled something that sounded like a 'couldn't'. "Don't go soft on me just yet." Peter laughed as Hook fumbled around his head for the right words. 

He rubbed the back of his head and sat up a bit too quickly, causing him to get dizzy and stars to blot his vision. He heard a loud crash and Hook stomped through the door giving a short explanation of, "I hate kids" and the loud noises started to cease. Peter swung his legs over the bench he had been laying on and stood up on unsteady legs. He shakily stood and started to walk to the door, but quickly stopped when the door swung open revealing a worried-looking Wendy. "Peter!" she grabbed him and brought him into a big bear hug. "What happened?!" Wendy almost yelled as Hook entered the bridge and leaned against the door frame. Peter shrugged after she let him go. "Just a bruise," he half whispered, rubbing the back of his head again. 

"Told ya'" James said. "I know what you told me. I just don't trust you." 

"You wound me." he answered sarcastically, moving to let him and Wendy out. 

xxxxxxxxxx

*Wendy pov*

That night Peter ended up taking me back home. My brothers hadn't come with me to Never-land because they were away for some school trip, but I had agreed to go to Never-land because my parents were with the boys, trusting that I could take care of myself (or at least that Nana could take care of me). But also because I had dearly missed Peter and craved for a bit of that adventure that could be obtained in Never-land.

"Will you come see me again?" I asked feverishly. "Promise! Some day I'll come and bring you back to Never-land if I'm not too busy keeping the boys under control!" Peter cheered happily, but his smile seemed... sad. 

That was the last time I saw him before he appeared at my window again five years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still shitty and short! Dammit!  
> I know my writing sucks, but I'm hoping by the time I am done writing this, if enough people give this story kudos, I will edit it and make it longer. Otherwise I might delete this story and write it on Wattpad instead.


	4. Peter's return to Never-land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally brings Wendy back to Never-land, but things happen and by things, I mean disaster. You can't exactly have a story without disaster, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey minna! This pics are supposed to be of Peter as a pirate and James Hook. Those were the hottest pictures of them that I could find. ENJOY THE VIEW!!!

*Still Wendy's pov*

I was almost twenty when I saw him again. Micheal and John had fallen asleep, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. Perhaps it was because of the stress of having to find someone to marry. Whatever the reason, I still couldn't sleep. I eventually got up and sat by the window and gazed at the second star to the right. The night sky looked beautiful at this time of night. I noticed the star give off a small spark, as it grew in size and shrunk back down in the blink of an eye. I might have missed it if I hadn't been looking directly at it or if I had blinked at the wrong moment. I turned from the window and made my way to my bed hoping that sleep would finally find me.

I felt the sleep almost upon me, when I heard a tap at the window. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. I tried to process what I was seeing. It was Peter, and he looked so much older. But that wasn't the weirdest part. He wore a red pirate coat, similar to the one I had seen Hook wearing all those years ago. He looked like a pirate and seemed nothing like the boy I had seen five years ago at my window sill. I quickly climbed out of my bed and unlatched the window, opening it a bit for Peter. 

He smiled warmly and stepped, or rather floated, inside my room. A small fairy followed suit, flying through the window after Peter. I could see behind him was a giant pirate ship waiting outside of my window. "I thought you didn't want to grow up." I said. "Changed my mind." Peter answered shortly. 

He grabbed my hand gently and pulled me to the window. "Do you still want to go to Never-land?" he asked as we stared out the window at the night sky filled with billions of shining stars. "Of course." I smiled. He pulled me up to the window sill gently, so now I could see the entirety of the giant pirate ship.

The ship was not filled with lost boys, as I had half suspected, but there were pirates that they had fought against five years ago. Most were singing drunken songs happily, but only Smee and Hook seemed sober. Smee seemed to be enjoying himself as he moved around the drunken sailors with a mop in hand, while Hook leaned against a pillar of wood smoking something that I couldn't quite see with the darkness that surrounded us.

Peter jumped onto the ship, pulling me along as he landed gracefully on the deck and I landed without any grace at all. I got back up quickly like as if I hadn't just fallen on my sorry ass. 

"Set a course for Never-land." Hook said lazily as the crew got the ship ready. Peter pulled Wendy to the side and leaned onto the railing. "That means you too, Peter." Hook called. Peter sighed and turned toward the dark-haired captain. "Yeah sure." he ran up and started helping out one of the pirates with the sails. I looked on from the sides in silent wonder. Hook moved up to the helm and grabbed the wheel. "Little girl, you might want to grab onto something." he called to me. I grabbed the railing just before the ship lurched forward with a start and sped off through the sky. I was barely able to hold onto the railing with how fast the ship was going. 

The pirates seemed completely unaffected by the speed were sitting by the sides of the ship singing happily again, their jobs in having to prepare the ship finished. Peter stood by Hook and they talked, but the wind covered the sound of their voices with its howl of anger. The ship lurched in different directions as speedily as it could, it knocked me off my feet.

I picked myself up after the lurching had stopped to find myself looking at an island floating in midair. The times I had been here, I had seen it at an angle that made it look like an island in the middle of the sea, but now I realized that it was really an island hovering over a large body of water. In fact, there were bubbles of water floating in the air. It looked so much stranger than it had last I saw it. The ship flew straight to the island, over the trees and to a small river, landing in it and causing a large wave of water to sweep onto the shores. 

I was back in Never-land after five years.


	5. How a boy became a pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how a boy grew up and became a pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey minna! Yesterday was my b-day. It sucked because of exams. So I was pissed the entire day, but I'm somewhat okay now.  
> I went to the magic time machine the day before and I saw Jack Sparrow being carried bridal style by Spider man to my table. It was beautiful. I wish all my ships would do that.  
> *cries*

*Not Wendy's pov*

The leaves crunched beneath Peter's feet as he took hesitant steps forward, toward where his old friend would be waiting. He could think of a million things that could go wrong. But at the same time he could think of a billion things that could go right. He always knew that one day he would have to leave some day, but he didn't think it would be so soon.  He also knew he could trust him. There wasn't really a choice, though. Unless he wanted the conflict to continue. Sure a little adventure was fun, but Tiger Lily had almost died because of all of this conflict. This was more of a war than an adventure. People could and would die if he didn't do something. So he walked on. This was probably the biggest mistake of his life and the lost boys would probably hate him for it, but he was leaving for them. Even if they wouldn't realise it quite yet. Peter peered through the dark trees, seeing a large ship, silhouetted by the moon. The only sounds were that of rainfall and of the waves that lapped at the surface. A shadow of a man stood quietly on the deck, his breathing slow, but steady. Peter left the safety of the trees and stepped forward toward the ship. 

"You came." the shadow stated. Peter stood in silence for a moment, until the man spoke again. "Are you just going to stand there?" Peter took another tentative step forward and another and another until he was on deck standing next to the man. "I'm ready if you are... Captain Hook." Peter spoke timidly. The man gave a small smirk. "Then let's set sail!" he yelled, the other pirates suddenly appeared from nowhere and started taking to the sails and preparing the ship. A little fairy flew up beside Peter and stuck her tongue out at the man, but he didn't pay her any mind. She flew around the ship, letting fairy dust fall onto the ship as she went setting it aglow. "Set course for London!" Hook yelled to the other pirates as the ship started to gain elevation over the water. 

*1973*

"Wendy, did you hear about those supposéd pirates that were captured by the British navy?" a young girl named Melodyne asked her friend. "Yes, it was all over the news, Melodyne." Wendy answered exasperatedly. Melodyne plowed on as if Wendy hadn't said a word. "I heard that they were just cabin boys on a ship, but they are still being charged for treason anyways so that the british navy can prove a point." Wendy sighed. Oh what she wouldn't give to make her friend just shut her mouth for just a moment. "My father is going to the jail today for his work and invited me along. Maybe you would like to see?" Melodyne asked. "Sure. Will your father come for me, or should I ask my parents to bring me?" Wendy asked. "I will pick you up, Wendy! I finally got a license, so I can drive now!" Melodyne skipped ahead through the streets of London.

*with Peter*

"Brat." James hissed in Peter's general direction. "I'm working on it! Jeez old man!" Peter said exasperatedly from his spot by the cell door. "At least I didn't get everyone caught." James growled at him. "Well, you lost us our shot at getting that money! And here we are rotting in a jail cell waiting for them to carry out the death penalty!" Hook yelled at the boy, who was now a bit taller. "We aren't gonna die. Stop acting so morbid. How many times have I saved your ass before?" Peter said followed by a short silence. "It doesn't matter how many times we can get out of a situation, it's about weather we can do it today. So hurry up, ya brat!" Hook answered. 

*with Wendy*

Wendy walked quickly down the halls of the dingy dungeon a respective distance behind Melodyne's father. "The pirates were all very strange, but the one I found strangest was that one of the pirates was only about your age. He said that his name was Peter, but he was not in the system and there was no trace that he had ever existed. And the others would not give their names." Wendy suddenly had a feeling of familiarity at what the man was saying. Like deja vu. Suddenly a man in military uniform came running up to them. "Sir. The pirates have escaped." the man reported, huffing and puffing with every word. "Then we'll just have to postpone this until a better time, ladies. Melodyne, can you escort Wendy out of this establishment?" her father asked politely. "Yes father." Melodyne bowed her head quietly and dragged Wendy down the halls of the jail. "That was so cool, wasn't it?!" Melodyne exclaimed. Wendy could actually care less about the escaped pirates, though she gave a short 'yes' instead of voicing her opinion. 

*with Peter*

"Told ya I could do it." Peter chirped. "You know what you also did?" James grabbed the wheel of the ship and glared at Peter. "You got us caught." the crew members let loose the ropes that hung over the side. "It isn't my fault!" Peter defended. "Yes it is. Now go down there and help out the rest of the crew." Peter sighed and ran down to help the others. James Hook watched the ocean and the setting sun in the distance in contentment and thought about Peter. Sure he had come here at first against his will, but now he seemed to be enjoying being here at sea. He knew he was cruel for doing such a thing to a child, but in truth Peter was probably well on 70 years old. Now that he thought about ages, how old was he? Probably only two or three years older than the young boy. He thought it kind of hilarious that he had been born in the 19th century, yet he was still alive and young as ever in the late 20th century. The concept that he had stayed to young for so long was quite frightening. Some people wished for immortality, but living for such a long time came with it's disabilities. He had met with pain and suffering just as much as he had caused it. He always seemed to forget sometimes who he was before he came to Never-land and ever since, his memories were a bit blurry. What seemed to stick out most though, were memories of when he tried to hurt Peter. He just couldn't get it out of his head. He had hurt that innocent boy that had once been a friend, maybe he would be again, and his heart throbbed at the thought of seeing him cry again. Something had clicked when he realised that he didn't want to hurt Peter at all, he had never wanted to, but how could you fix a relationship that was so far broken? 

He didn't want to make things awkward between them and he had wanted to see Peter smile genuinely. He had never understood why Peter had an obviously fake smile plastered on his face all the time. Maybe it was the same for him. Maybe he hated fighting with someone he had been so close to once. Maybe he wasn't really protecting the people around him, but protecting himself from another heartbreak. He remembered the day he had betrayed Peter and broken off from him clear as day. He remembered how much Peter had cried and grovelled at his feet. He remembered how much it  _hurt_. And damn it had hurt. Breaking his friend's heart hurt more than his hand being chopped off and tossed to the crocodile. Looking at him now, he had absolutely no idea how Peter could stand near him at all, let alone work with him. Now he could see him smile like he had when it was just them against the world. Thinking about the past hurt, so he tried to bottle it up by letting out anger instead of sadness. But he felt like Peter could see right through him, every time he felt on the verge of tears, Peter would be there. Peter had been a much better friend than he had. He had never been there for Peter and had caused him so much grief, but Peter always tried to make him smile and would try to cheer him up. 

Peter walked up beside him and whispered, "Why are you crying?" James touched his hand to his cheek and wiped away the tears. "Nothing." James smiled. Peter wrapped his arms around James waist. He was surprised at first, but didn't pull away. "Thank you." Peter whispered into his coat. "For what?" Hook asked. "For being my friend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 1973, a guy named Peter de neumann was convicted of being a pirate. I find it absolutely hilarious that his name was Peter, was a pirate, and lived in the same time period that this story is supposed to be.  
> I almost cried at the end of this story.


	6. Nightmares about our past together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has nightmares every night, but it's okay because now he has a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried last chapter just thinking about my ship being so close to sailing. It was just so adorable! I think I fan girled way too much. And the picture is of Peter(or as close to Peter as I can get)! So here's another chappie!!!  
> If you envision the scene like an anime and not like a Disney comic, it seems way cuter to the mind's eye. And just for the sake of this story not seeming hilarious during sad moments, try to envision Smee as not being a greasy old man. Or at least not a fat, greasy old man. Maybe like this:  
> http://t12.deviantart.net/maXfDLWqmKyEFutzexVt6VHxWmE=/300x200/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre01/dbde/th/pre/f/2013/037/9/b/young_smee__spugna__by_simonesquik-d5u0wcs.jpg

James looked down at the little boy clutching his coat in surprise. "Please stay with me?" the boy mumbled into his coat. James smiled warmly and pulled Peter up onto the cot with him. Nightmares. That's all they were. Peter knew that it was silly to be scared of a little bump in the night, but he couldn't stop that childish fear from consuming him. But James understood better that Peter thought. Nightmares weren't uncommon for him either. But now they both felt they had someone who could make their fears go away. This wasn't the first time Peter had come to Hook because of the nightmares either. He had always had them, but they seemed to have gotten worse at some point. Most nights he would be jolted out of his sleep from these nightmares and end up crying himself to sleep again. Before he had confided in James, he would have silently cried himself to sleep, but now he shook with the effort.

*

The first time he had confided in James, Smee had woken him up from a particularly bad nightmare. Peter hadn't been able to stop the tears from falling from his face and he screamed out in frustration. He woke up a lot of the pirates on the ship and some had come to see what the commotion was, only to find the boy in a sobbing wreck. Images flashed in his mind every time he closed his eyes and he clutched his head in his hands. He heard a voice call his name, but he just shook his head and sobbed harder. "Peter. Look at me." he lifted his gaze up to the man who was speaking through blurry vision, tears still falling down his face. But he was able to see the bright red color that James wore often. James pulled off his coat and wrapped it around the sobbing boy and hugged him tightly until his loud sobs were reduced to a few hiccups. Most who had come left when James entered except for Smee, who had watched the whole procession in awe. James Hook had rarely shown emotion other than hatred, but here he was smiling down at the young boy he held in his arms. "What happened?" James cooed softly as Peter clutched onto him like his life depended on it. 

"T-there were explosions." Peter stuttered, tears falling from his face again. "And everyone... they all died. And it was all my fault." Peter started crying again as James held him closer, knowing exactly what the boy was talking about. 

"It's okay." James said and Smee could have sworn that he saw a single tear roll down his cheek. It was like James had gone soft as soon as he saw Peter's streaming eyes. It was strange that he had gone soft at all, Smee had  never seen it since he had become so cold, let alone with someone he had once fought against. He didn't know  _how_ the man had become so cold, he could only assume it had something to do with Tiger Lily. 

Maybe it was because James had nightmares too. He knew that the man had nightmares quite often, he never had breakdowns like this though. He had never asked about it, preferring to avoid an awkward situation. Now that he saw this side of the captain, he couldn't help but think about when they were all happy just to be together. All of them had changed negatively since then. Seeing his captain being so motherly with the boy captivated him. 

*

James held the delicate young boy in his arms. He had finally fallen asleep again and was snoring peacefully in his arms, a ghost of a smile etched his face. Peter had been perfectly comfortable with talking to James about his nightmares and somehow, James had admitted to having nightmares frequently as well. Peter had explained the nightmares well enough that James knew what exactly he was having nightmares about. James felt strangely relieved that the nightmares weren't about him. But he still felt worried for Peter, nonetheless. The boy had had such a rough time over the past couple of years, he had realized. It might not have been because of him, as he had first predicted, but he still had it hard. The boy always seemed so happy to everyone else though. Always wearing a smile and laughing, seeming genuine in his happiness. James just wished he had been there for him when he really needed him. And that he had never betrayed his trust like that. 

He had never considered the consequences that all of this had had on the boy's mind. Immortality was a big concept to deal with and when you had to deal with death and betrayal for all of eternity,  it really took a toll on the mind. He realized himself that he could never get over how much Tiger Lily had hated him and he took it out on his close friend. He didn't want her to die and so he had betrayed her trust. That was just who he was, it seemed. A Deceiver. A double-crosser. A traitor and everything in between. But he was also an abettor when he really needed to. He would give anything for the true happiness of the young boy that lay in his gentle embrace. But that wasn't a real thing, he knew. True happiness was just a myth. Nobody could be truly happy, could they? Sadness and regret was inevitable, no matter the time of day or what kind of miracle happened that should try to prove otherwise. 

But a miracle might just prove otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Mavis. I just can't. I'm making myself cry writing this. I've been listening to Ruth's song called 'Lost Boys' the entire time I was writing this, except for the first chapter. It gives me inspiration and I just can't get that song out of my head. It's the only american music from the past few years that I actually like. Music is starting to go down the drain fast. I can't even listen to songs that are in english anymore. They seriously piss me off. I'm a teenager and even I don't like the loudness of the songs and the annoyingness. Which is exactly why I never go to school events. Or anything else with other people for that matter. Ruth is the only one who has made a decent song in the past century, so congratulations to her. I listen to songs that are themed up with my stories, so for my hetalia fanfiction, I listen to 'Winter', 'Overflowing Passion', and 'Let's Enjoy Today'. And when I write my Fairy Tail fanfiction, I listen to 'Snow Fairy'. All of those songs are pretty good, especially 'Winter'. My favorite is 'My song that written by me, for me'. That's my beat.  
> My dad listens to music from the 90s that my sisters don't like and I was sitting in the front with him and my sister just said, "The two with bad music taste are in the front with all the radio controls! Yay!" So I went out in a big speech on why they were the ones with bad taste in music, so they changes the topic quick.


	7. Return to Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter reveals that he has changed in more ways than one, Wendy wants to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey minna! I've been hanging out on Chatzy for a while and figured it was time to get back to my fan fictions. My ship will be sailing soon though~

Wendy looked over the island, hovering below her as the ship finished its descent. "Peter?" Wendy asked as the waves started rocking the boat. Peter turned his head to Wendy and jumped down the steps that led to the ship's wheel. "Are you... friends? With Hook, I mean?" She asked over the sound of lapping waves. "I guess that's a way you could put it." Peter answered quietly. "Well, I would probably say that it is strange for two people who were at each other's throats could become friends so quickly. But everything about you and this place is strange." Wendy declared. "No stranger than you." Peter retorted. "I guess that's true." Wendy answered. "And the lost boys?" Wendy inquired further, causing Peter to flinch slightly. It seemed an innocent question, but it seemed to hold more meaning to it. 

"I don't know." Peter looked down at his feet. Wendy tilted her head, as the dark-haired captain made his way down to Peter. "Peter." James cooed into his ear, causing the startled teen to look up at him. "Can you go and help out the others toss the anchor?" The boy nodded and scurried off to do as he was told. Wendy cocked her head suspiciously at the older man, holding her stare. "If you wish to see the Lost Boys, then by all means go, but please keep Peter out of it. Things happened. Things that don't need to be brought up again." The Captain said quietly to the young woman. "What happened?" She asked quietly, almost to herself. "Peter grew up." Was all the captain said before turning on his heels again, leaving the girl to wonder. 

***

James, Peter, and Wendy walked through the dense forest, not saying a word. James suddenly stopped at the forest's edge and pulled Peter back into the foliage behind him. "Wait!" Peter said, struggling to get James to stop pushing him back. "You aren't going with her." James stated firmly. "I... I want to go too." Peter answered slowly. "Are you sure you want to, though?" James asked. Wendy, however, had no idea what they were talking about because they had both refused to explain earlier, so she just waited patiently for them to decide. "I'm sure." Peter answered more confidently this time. James reluctantly pulled his hand back to his side, letting Peter walk forward. Wendy followed Peter now and James walked by his side. 

 She could see the little tree that had served as a house for the Lost Boys five years ago. Peter looked down at his feet as he clutched to James' coat. They stopped in front of the tree and waited for a moment before Wendy knocked on the hard wooden surface. 

Six young boys robed in animal skins appeared from the tree and stared at the visitors. "Peter!" One of the boys yelled, immediately recognising the downcast young man, even though he was taller and sturdier than he had been the last time he had seen the boys. Some of the boys rushed over to Wendy and gave her a welcome hug and swarmed around James and Peter. James seemed very defensive of Peter at the moment, though. Like as if he was ready to drag the boy far away at a moment's notice. "Peter, what happened to you? You look so tall." One of the boys said. "I..." Peter trailed off, looking up at James. "I left Neverland." Peter said quietly. He held his head low, not looking anyone in the eyes. The boys didn't seem bothered by James' presence at all and they all watched Peter for a reaction. 

He may have looked much older in figure, but his seeming fearful state said otherwise. That no matter how old he was, he would always be a child inside. He had learned that growing didn't help his fears go away. It only helped him accept them. And here he was trying to face one of his fears; his fear of rejection. He was afraid that after leaving them behind, they wouldn't forgive him and he would be left to himself. "We thought you wouldn't come back." One of the boys said sadly. "We're glad you are back, Peter." The smallest of the boys hugged Peter's leg as the others surged forward to also hug him. 

***

 "So you are friends with Hook again?" one of the boys asked after Peter had explained. "Again?" Wendy asked. "Yes. We used to be friends." Peter said. "Fifty or so years ago." James continued. "Fifty?" Wendy looked between them. Neither of them looked to be over fifty. "I think is was back during the beginning of the World War when I first met Hook." Peter reminisced. Wendy decided not to mention the fact that there had been a second World War in the past half century. "So then how did you become enemies?" Wendy asked. "It was a long time ago. I'm not sure I remember it correctly." Peter murmured with his face bent down. Wendy let out a soft 'oh' and continued onto a different topic. 

"What was Hook like so long ago?" Peter glanced up at the stone-faced man and smiled a bit. "He hasn't changed much, other than his hair... and his right hand. He used to like Tiger Lily." Peter added in. "Used to." James emphasised. Wendy gave a small knowing smile. "But Peter, you haven't changed much either. You are still as childish as you were at the orphanage." One of the boys pointed out and smiled mischievously. "You really think?" Peter leaned back against James a bit. "Or at least you were before you left. Remember how you'd cause trouble for the pirates and the natives so much?"

Wendy let a small smile creep onto her face. "Feels like years ago..." Peter answered. "It _was_ years ago." James answered into his ear, but loud enough so that the others could hear. Peter just let out a short hum like as if he hadn't heard. "Peter... Are you staying?" One of the boys asked. Peter looked at James again, who didn't answer. "I don't know... Possibly." Peter said quietly. "Then will you stay here with us? Just for the night?" Another boy asked. Peter smiled at the boys. "Of course." 


	8. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey minna! I'm at it again! I know it's been forever since I last updated, but I have been very occupied (meaning I have been goofing off again) so I have come to start a little charade here in fandom land. I just read through my other notes that I left on this story, I know I sound like a raving fangirl (cuz I am). And I'm gonna start giving you people my wisdom again. You're welcome.
> 
> The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for.  
> -Bob Marley (unfortunately not the awesome me, he wishes he were though)
> 
> I'll keep this fanfic fluffy... For now. I plan on bringing horror upon you readers, so beware!

It was quiet in the small room, save for the ragged breathing of a boy who was currently being calmed by a man older than him by about ten years.

James had his arms wrapped around the fragile boy now as the boy shuddered in his grasp. He looked up at the older man for a moment again before he wrapped his arms around the other's neck unexpectedly and pulled his face toward James' and softly kissed him. James was startled at first, but didn't pull away. Peter pulled away and looked at the ground, a bright blush growing on his features. "I-I'm sorry." Peter said as James pulled him back into his chest.  "I know it's probably a little late, but thank you Peter." He said into the younger's ear. "Y-you mean you're not mad?" Peter asked quietly.  "Of course not." James answered. Peter leaned into James, holding him close. "I'm sorry." Peter cried into him again as he had for so many nights before until he was sound asleep again. 

***

He could feel James under him and shot straight up, as the older man groaned, also starting to wake up. He scrambled off of him, seeing the awkward position they were in and helped James up onto his feet. Thankfully, it was early and the others had not gotten up yet. Wendy was sleeping peacefully on a hammock like the other boys, her long soft pink gown now wrinkled beyond repair. Peter wandered into the little secluded space where he used to sleep. It was just as he had left it. Bare with the exception of a small bamboo pan laying on the old worn piece of fabric that served as a bed. He knew that James was right behind him. Hook never seemed to leave his side anymore. It comforted him in a way, to have him so close. The older man was completely silent as he followed behind him. He wished that he would speak though, then he wouldn't be so anxious. Peter realised that both he and James had changed a lot in the past few decades. Peter seemed to be much more nervous nowadays than he used to be. He didn't have a lot of confidence anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. I'm horrible at love scenes. *dies of embarrassment* Short and horrible life and story. Sorry for the shortness!


	9. Save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, minna! I am going to stop writing this book now. I had actually planned on going on for many more chapters, but I don't have any more ideas anymore. So I'll just leave this fic shrouded in mystery. Thank you for reading even after all my horrible mistakes in writing this.  
> -Awesomeness
> 
> I'm sorry for the inconveniences this book as no doubt caused you. I hope Prussia didn't offend you too much with her idiotic excuse of writing.  
> -Levi
> 
> Excuse you, Levi. I am an amazing writer.  
> -Awesomeness

Peter gazed at the pan for a moment or two before slowly bringing it up to his lips and playing softly. It was something he had heard in England. He didn't know all the words, but he did know the tune. So he played the notes softly, careful not to wake the others. He was slightly surprised when he heard a voice singing lightly behind him.

_See me take my bows_

_I'm heading for the exits._

_I can't stick around._

_This life's been hard_

_And I can't see the sense in fighting it anymore._

_Can't you let me go?_

_Won't you show me the door?_

_Cause I've made mistakes_

_That have hurt the ones I love._

_And I've thrown them under the bus_

_One too many times._

_There can be no redemption_

_For a sinner such as I._

_Won't you wish me to the cornfield now._

_Won't you help me stop living a lie._

Peter glanced over his shoulder, seeing James singing the song. He must have known it much better than he did if he was able to sing it so well by memory. He continued playing softly and Hook continued to sing just as softly.

_So here I am in the corner of a dark room,_

_The same way I began,_

_Alone with these mournful thoughts_

_And a loaded gun in my hand._

_But a foolish part of me_

_Still holds out for a shred of humanity._

_For a queen in a robe and a knight on a steed._

_Can't you see that I'm just a child on his knees?_

_So save me from fear and pain,_

_And love will rain down on me._

_Save me today before tomorrow finds me at rest._

_Save me from fear and pain,_

_And love will rain down on me._

_Save me today_

_For tomorrow will find me at rest._

_So save me from fear and pain_

_And love will rain on me_

_Save me today_

_Before tomorrow finds me at rest_  
  
Save me from fear and pain 

_And love come down and rain on me_

_Save me today_

_For tomorrow will find me at rest_

Peter looked past Hook at the others who still slept soundly. He thought about what they had been able to do without him and what he had been able to do without them. He felt they would probably just be better off without him. How many years of peace had he brought when he was here? Now the children slept soundly, nobody asked for bedtime stories. 

_Now I'm standing alone in the moment of truth_

_As the judgement's handed down_

_And my feet are scarred from the broken glass_

_Strewn across the ground_

_Then you come to my side_

_And only to you I confide_

_That I've been battered and shattered and bruised and abused_

_For the very very last time_

_Won't you help me, just_

_Save me from fear and pain_

_And love reign o'er me_

_Save me, Save me today_

_For tomorrow will find me at rest_

_Save me from fear and pain_

_And love will rain on me_

_Save me today_

_For tomorrow, find me at rest_

_Find me at rest_

He finished playing the song and laid the pan on a shelf before turning to the clock hanging above the hammock in the small room. The clock ticked along to a steady beat, steadily moving forward. Peter reached up and moved the arms of the clock, spinning it around a few times. He turned toward Hook again. "Let's go." Peter stated firmly. "You want to leave already?" Hook asked, slightly surprised. "Yes, so we should wake Wendy up quickly so we can get going." Peter answered, walking past James toward the cot Wendy had been sleeping on. He lightly shook the cot, her bright blue eyes fluttering open at the movement. "Peter?" Wendy said, surprised by the intrusion. "Let's go." Peter stated holding his hand out to her and helping her up from the cot. "W-what? You want to leave already?" She asked. "Well, of course you can stay if you want to, but I think it would be best if I left now." Peter looked down at his fingers that interlocked with hers. "No, it's fine. We can go now." She answered politely. He pulled her by both hands outside with James into the damp weather. Little droplets of water poured onto their heads as they went outside. 

He suddenly looked so much younger in the rain. His hair plastered to his face even in such light rain. He smiled again as he grabbed James' hand with his own, holding both of their hands gently. He dragged them into the forest, where they disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the music isn't historically accurate or geographically accutate, but I thought it fit well with the story.


End file.
